


Tomorrow's A Day Away

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Muke as FUCK [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Smut, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow's a day away,<br/>By tomorrow this will be yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's A Day Away

“Say _what_?”

“Calm the fuck down, um, your Majesties,” Niall sounds very depraved of a concern. “It’s just an option.”

“Can’t we just adopt like normal gay couple?” Michael groans. “I do not wish to–”

“He doesn’t like bottoming,” Luke giggles in reply. “We tried once and he backed out.”

“I know I’m magical and shit, but does that necessarily mean I have to _be a girl and do it with Luke to conceive a child_?” Michael barks out. “Someone please explain that to me.”

“You’d also be confined into your female form during the entire pregnancy,” Niall waves goodbye.

 

_About nine months later…_

 

“I’m shit at naming,” Michael, recently turned back into his male form, informs grudgingly. “My dick hurts, and I’m guessing that’s because that’s the male ‘equivalent’ of a vagina.”

“Don’t mention a vagina in front of a gay person,” Luke cringes. “I had to have sex with the girl you, the you I never thought I’d see naked.”

“Your Majesties,” Niall, their advisor, sighs regretfully. “You still have to name her.”

“Nadine Cecile Aurora,” Luke decides for the still-in-pain King of Ichenheim. “So, when’s the naming ceremony?”

“Few weeks from now,” Niall yawns as he looks at the baby princess. “She has your eyes, King Michael.”

“Thanks, now shoo,” Michael grins wickedly.

 

“You really are insatiable,” Michael only imitates a purr in reply. “You had to kick our advisor out for the _I missed your ass_ sex?”

“What can I say?” Michael presses Luke into the mattress with a huge chagrin. “I missed your ass.”

“How romantic,” Luke giggles, then remembers their tiny daughter is in the same room. “Cecile is still here, you horny git.”

“Oops.”

 

Michael physically carries Luke to their master bedroom. The bed is a shade of royal blue, rimmed by gold. Luke grunts when he’s thrown onto the bed, not his style.

 

“Rough, aren’t you?” Luke remarks, amused a lot.

“Hush,” Michael is quick to undress them both, a gleam in his eyes. “Need I remind you that you were begging for my cock by the end of second term?”

“You were also cursing how your stomach was never going to contract the way it was before,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Mhmm,” Michael licks a stripe down from Luke’s pulmonary vein to his collar bone, shutting him up. “What shall I do with you?”

“Skip the foreplay, I need you.”

 

Michael reaches for the bottle of lube, disappointed that they’re almost low even though he was a girl for nearly a year. He lubricates himself and pushes inside of Luke, groaning at how tight Luke feels around him. He moves hard and fast, showing just how much he missed Luke’s ass.

 

“Ich liebe dich,” Luke whispers to Michael after they both release—in unison.

“Ich dich auch,” Michael replies, nuzzling their noses together.

 

-

 

_The Naming Day_

 

“All hail Princess Cecile!”

 

It’s a party for everyone and Michael is more than welcome to celebrate his—their—daughter’s naming day. No one asks how they, er, conceived the baby. Michael assumes his people think the princess was adopted or a surrogate.

 

“Missed me?”

 

Niall is too slow to deflect the magical blow the dark warlock lands on the Kings, given he wasn’t expecting that at all. However, he’s quick to throw the barrier spell around them.

 

“Ah, Niall, my half-brother,” Ashton sniggers, his hazel eyes burning intense shade of silver. “My least favourite brother.”

“What do you want?” Luke is the first to address the rogue warlock.

“A hello would be nice, King Lucas,” Ashton rolls his eyes, the very organs trained on— _oh shit_.

“The fuck you’re–”

 

Michael curses, realising he went out of the circle the barrier was in, which Ashton took the chance to attack Michael.

“Cecile!” Michael screams helplessly as his vision blacks out, the last thing he sees being Luke’s silhouette.

 

-

 

“You’re lucky you didn’t take the blow head-on,” Niall chides like Michael is an errant child. “If you took it anywhere above your heart—which you didn’t—you’d have died.”

“He took our daughter,” Michael is burning with rage. “Niall, do a tracking spell.”

“We already tried,” Luke looks devastated. “I’m sorry, Mikey.”

 

-

 

_Eight years later_

 

Years past, and Michael’s wound never healed. Luke still wakes up to Michael screaming in his nightmares, terrified. Sure, they have sex, but not as much as they used to before they lost Cecile. Michael refused to hold a funeral when Ashton first took her, saying she’s alive as long as she’s of use.

 

“Mikey?” For once, the King of Ichenheim is sound asleep, undisturbed by the terrible nightly visions. “I love you…”

 

“Do you really?”

 

Luke nearly falls out of the bed at the intrusion. He wasn’t expecting the warlock so soon.

 

“Relax, I’m not here to kill you,” Ashton grins, the dim candlelight making it look scary. “I’m here to talk to you about Cecile.”

“Let me guess, she thinks you’re her dad, you guys have lots of–”

“I lost her.”

 

Luke punches Ashton straight in the nose, the sound he makes waking Michael up.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael growls at his old tutor. “Get out before I call the guards.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t do that,” Ashton grins still. “You see, my enemies took your daughter away from here, and I need one of you two to go with me.”

“No, how about you and Niall go together?” Michael deduces. “Two warlocks together.”

 

-

 

All Michael and Luke can do is trust the two warlocks to retrieve their daughter, and not, well, kill each other.

 

-

 

It’s been three days and nothing so far.

 

-

 

Two weeks have gone by and still nothing.

 

-

 

About a month later, three figures literally pop into their courtroom, and Michael _did not_ jump off of his throne like a scared child. Between Ashton and Niall is a girl—average of height, dirty blonde, and eyes that are just like–

 

“Cecile,” Michael breathes out in wonder. “Hello.”

“Papa?”

 

Michael stares at Ashton questioningly.

 

“I’m not a liar,” Ashton raises both his hands in surrender. “I told her what great Kings you are of your countries.”

“Daddy!” Cecile giggles as she runs towards Luke, wrapping her arms around him. “Papa, come here for a group hug!”

 

“You owe me, Ashton,” Niall reminds the dark warlock. “Remember that.”

 

-

 

_Another two weeks later_

 

They hold a grandeur party for the return of the princess. Of course, Cecile was shy to wear a dress that was made of fairy silks and all the other expenses.

(She held both her fathers’ hands when she was getting her ears pierced.)

 

“Meow?” Calum, their chimera rubs his head against Cecile’s leg.

“Hey, you’re my pet!” Michael pouts in a childlike manner.

 

Cecile giggles as Luke looks at both his family members fondly.

 

But what will Niall obtain from Ashton?

**Author's Note:**

> This might become an actual series like my Ziall "Do I Wanna Know... I'd Hate To See It Go" series... hm...


End file.
